


For Those Who Have a Heart

by EmilliaGryphon



Series: Guardians of the Galaxy One Shots [13]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, gotg
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 04:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilliaGryphon/pseuds/EmilliaGryphon
Summary: Inspired by this head-cannon: Groot loves it when Rocket curls up on his chest and he can feel/hear his heart beat because Flora Colossus do not have hearts as part of their anatomy.





	For Those Who Have a Heart

“The drum is the Great Mystery’s favorite instrument. That is why every creature has a heart beat.”-Indigenous American Proverb, Tribe Unknown.  
\------  
The darkness danced beneath Groot’s closed eyes. The Milano drifted easily through the uninterrupted 34 quadrant of the galaxy. Atop his chest, Rocket curled himself into a small content ball of warmth, his nose adorably tucked under his tail. He slept soundly, his sides rising and falling in even paces. If Groot breathed air, he would have matched his own breath to Rocket’s. A true testiment to their closeness. But Groot did not breathe, nor did his heart beat. Flora Colossus had no need for internal organs. Xylem and Cambium tissue delivered all the nutrients he needed to his limbs.

His long fingers rythmically ran through Rocket’s fur. A subconscious source of comfort for them both. Groot had calmed his friend from his night terrors a while ago and was glad that the cybernetically enhanced raccoon Now slumbered unfettered. Groot watched his best friend, eyes moving beneath his lids. He focused, feeling Rocket’s heart beating.

Thump thump…thump thump..thump thump

Each time the thumping ceased a subtle whoosh echoed. Sending a surge of blood through his friends small body. Keeping him alive. What a marvel, Groot thought, that something so small and so simple sustained such a rich life. Sustained all life. Except his own. He stroked Rocket’s fur, warm and tender. What was it to have a heart? His elders always taught him that beings with hearts were inferior. Fragile. Damage to the heart could cause death instantaneously. Groot wound his vines protectively around his friend at the mere thought. They were wrong, Groot had learned. Beings with hearts were not inferior. They were special, they needed to be looked after.

Groot imagined having a heart, Rocket always said he had the biggest heart of all of them but Groot understood this was a metaphor. Sure he had many feelings of love and compassion, to love was to live, but he did not have a beating, singing heart. Rocket fidgeted in his sleep, rolling on to his side and snoring softly. Groot giggled, feeling that thrum and thrush of precious omnipresent beating. In and out, he thought, in and out like the tides, in and out like the seasons, in and out. Groot laid his hand over Rocket’s side, his breath going in and out. Rocket’s heart was so damaged, so broken and manipulated and yet it beat on. For both of them. Groot held him close. He had learned the hard way long ago that he could not keep Rocket from harm, but tonight…for now, he could. Rocket nuzzled into him and Groot hummed contently. Rocket had a beating heart but he struggled to love. Groot did not have a heart for himself but he did have plenty of love to give. They balanced each other out, each of them a half a heart beat that formed a whole.

Thump thump…thump thump.


End file.
